


Gold Valley Reference Sheet

by TheEroticTypeWrite



Series: Gold Valley [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character building, Other, Reference Sheet, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEroticTypeWrite/pseuds/TheEroticTypeWrite
Summary: This is a rough work-in-progress reference sheet to my Gold Valley series which takes place in the fictional Colorado Municipality of Gold Valley. If you find you enjoy the series I produce and would like to drop characters into this universe you are more than welcome, please respect the boundaries of the world and regularly check on this sheet and DM me to let me know to change the settings on this document.





	Gold Valley Reference Sheet

**Author's Note:**

> ** While Gold Valley is very heavily inspired by the real Colorado municipalities of Gunnison, Crested Buttes, and Aspen, the author (me) of this series of work would like to make it clear the that Gold Valley is fictional and it's creation is not meant as an offense to any of the residents of these three Municipalities. The author (me) would also like to make it clear that he has never actually been to Colorado, and any discrepancies between Gold Valley and actual Colorado Law, culture, etc is out lack knowledge, not disrespect or an invention of the authors imagination  
**   
**None of the characters here are real people, any similarities is purely coincidence**

##  **People of Gold Valley.**

**Benjamin "Ben" Hoffman**: Tall, Athletic, Jock, very talented/skilled in sex. Smarter than he looks. Fairly good at math, Suck at English. Has parental issues. Families Rich but refuses to take money from his dad unless needed badly. Currently lives in Denver University

**Paige Nelson**(?): Short, petite, has a sassy/snarky attitude/ kind of hates Gold Valley. Sort of Genius. Goth/Alt type. keeps Hair cut short and dyed black usually. Strong for her size, takes Judo at the community center. Could’ve had any pick of university because of her grades, decided to stay and attend Western. 

**Carrie Pine**: Paige's best friend,gothish, kind of artistic, overweight semi-jealous of Paige. Works at the Gold Valley Michael's Craft Store, mixed Ute/white from both sides. 

**Patrick O’Malley**: Best Friend of Ben, Ginger, freckled, huge Irish-American Catholic Family. Hates being a stereotype. Tall for his family lanky. Knows Ben’s game and semi-jealous but also fearful his very catholic family will kill him if he has sex before marriage. 

**Alison**: Cheerleader, Ben's ex fuck Buddy long time enemy of Paige.Serious issues with her mother, Love’s her Daddy but hardly see him. kind of a bitch, Strain relationship with Paige. Wish she could fix it. 

**June Xi**: Asian bisexual who is Alison's best friend, incrediblely academically gifted, kinky, family from Chinese railroad workers. Also one of Gold Valley’s former top students, decided to stay home and attend Western, because various issues. 

**Jessica Rodell**:English Teacher at Gold Valley High School, in her Mid-to-late Twenties. Very sexually active and proud of it, Switch, Plump, curvy, Gold Valley local. 

**Coach Highland**: Coach for Varsity football and baseball for GV H. Late 30 possibly early 40s. Gets drunk on holidays and calls his Ex wife. Also teaches PE and Health. 

**Mr. Stewart:** ex- theater actor now teaches AP English at GVH looks and sounds strangely like Patrick Stewart. Very strange person, seems to be able to appear and disappear at will. Often organizes the local community theater group. 

**Deborah “Debs” Nelson**: Paige’s mother, ginger, Pear Shaped, short. Local Real Estate agent. Raised Paige without her father for reasons undisclosed to Paige. Though somewhat well off due to her real estate job lives in Old Town.Buying and selling in Oakhill is her least favorite thing to do. 

**Brandon Hoffman** : Ben’s Father, works a lot in Denver, moved to Gold Valley for the cheap spacious property and to get away from his “Crazy Ex” (i.e. Ben’s Mother). Irony in that he spends a large chunk of his time In Denver on work. Loves Sports, though barely attends Ben’s Games. 

**Trisha**\- Brandon’s current fling buddy, mildly gets along with Ben. 

**Maryann Bernard**: Lives in Denver, runs a sex Shop, Ben’s mother, who tries to see as much as possible. Kind of crazy, bisexual, very sexually open. Strained relationships with Brandon and Aaron. 

**Uncle Aaron Hoffman** : Ben's uncle on his father's side runs "the Cafe" in downtown/oldtown Gold Valley. Invited Brandon to move to Gold Valley after the divorce and custody battle with Maryann. Punk/alt type but still a businessman does alt-model photography in his spare time. 

**Victoria Garcia **:Alison's family maid,nanny,servant. Strangely laidback for working for a bunch of workaholics. 

**Margarita “Maggie” Ivanov **\- russian College student and live-in maid/House sitter for The Hoffmans lives in a back house of the huge Hoffman residence, masturbates to sounds of Ben’s conquests. Currently a graduate student at Western 

**Laura**\- Former Mormon/resident of Utah, Left her family and no friends after huge fight. She got “stuck” in Gold Valley was hoping to go farther than Colodro. Not found of Mormons. Works at some office job in Old town. Gets calls occasionally from her family trying to patch things up but still shaky. Occasionally gets Called by Drunk Highland misdialing. Has dreams about monsters fucking her. 

_ This list will change with more expansion of the series _

##  **Gold Valley **

###  **Gold Valley history/ Location **

Gold Valley,CO recides in north Gunnison County founded by farmers,loggers,and miners in the 19th century., Much of the mining has long stopped but the Economy relies mostly on tourism,Skiing, Western University. Ranching and Farming is still persists throughout the valley. 

####  **Neighborhoods **

Gold Valley consists of several neighborhoods : Oldtown, New Town, Oakhill, High Hill, Western University and The Valley 

#####  **Downtown/Old town **

The main Old town is much like Main street downtown of many early 19th century towns. Later it expanded into what many in GV call "the quad" which is four large streets(Main,Market,Buffalo Heart and Miller) surrounding Downtown. Outside of Main Old town/downtown is the local housing which range in age the most interior being in age late 1800, then later out from there.

Western Colorado University- Gold Valley Campus : The Gold Valley campus was founded by Dr. Joseph Miller,in 1930’s to ease some of the burden of the travel between Gunnison and Gold Valley. The Campus has grown and stands a source of Pride for Gold Valley. It’s still much younger and smaller than its counterpart in Gunnison. Though the entrance and old part of the campus sits off of Miller the rest of the campus is almost akin to its own neighborhood. 

The Cafe: A simple cafe for the Gold Valley university crowd can come and relax. Attracts much of the alt-types.Ran by Ben’s Uncle. Sits on Miller St. Holds open mic/band night on weekends. Ben run’s a private Photography business upstairs, where he also lives. 

Gold Valley Townhall: Standard townhall of any small city. The squat boxy two storey building was built in the 1940’s after the first one was burnt down in an accidental fire. It sits on Market and Main 

Gold Valley Post office: Sit next to town hall. The original one was part of the Gold Valley General Store. 

Gold Valley General store: a historical property that had many hats, the building now sits in the middle of the Quad Park, 

Quad Park: In the middle of the Quad is a park, some of the few historical buildings that have survived sit scattered throughout. 

Gold Valley High school: Oldest,largest high school in the valley.The Mascot is the Prospectors. Sits just off of Main on Valley flower street. 

**Oak Hill **

Oak Hill is the third oldest neighborhood in Gold Valley and has long been the residence of much of the upper crust of Gold Valley. Some of the original mansions have survived others have been plowed to make Aspen style super ski cottage or American McMansions. There is some talk that Oak Hill is possibly sacred to the local band of Ute natives.

Alison's house: kind of expected

Hoffman residence 

Oak Hill Park: Well kept, well trimmed, not many original oaks there. 

**New Town**

Much of Eastern Gold Valley neighborhood is called “new town” which still sits in Gold Valley city borders. It's full of post WWII houses and Strip malls. 

O’ Malley residence: Patrick's large Irish American family, family history says they came here as railroad builders. 

O’Malley Pub: An All age Pub and Restaurant. Owned and Operated by the O’Malley Family

Xi residence: House hold of the Xi family. 

**The Valley**

The main interior of the Valley which is just farmland.Despite the whole of Gold Valley and surrounding county sitting inside the Valley, its slang for the farmland that surrounds much of the city. 

Russell's Ranch: A farmstand/petting zoo open from Spring to Autumn. 

**High Hill**

Small neighborhood on the northwest of the Valley that was originally little more than a loggers camp, when logging became less viable and less desirable, the neighborhood has slowly moved into being a Aspen style resort “village” and eco-tour hotspot. 

Crazy Jo’s Abandoned Loggers Camp: A long abandon logger’s camp that was bought for cheap by a Joseph Rayburn. It's a mix between a haunted house and a privately owned museum. 

Gold Valley Slopes Ski Resort and Spa built around the 1980’s the resort is constantly trying to keep up with the tourist trade and has re-branded several times. 

June's Cabin: 


End file.
